Restaurando el clan uchiha
by Makii-Luv
Summary: OK... antes que nada este fue mi primer fics... o sea el primero de toditos jejeje... sasuke vuelve y quiere restaurar su clan junto a sakura quien por vengaza no le pondra las cosas faciles... pesimo summary y si algo repetida la cosa no?
1. Chapter 1

**Restaurando el clan uchiha.**

**Capitulo 1 :** Tu serás la Sra. Uchiha

Hay se encontraba ella una kunoichi de 18 años arriba del techo de su casa tratando vanamente poner sus pensamientos en orden... todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido no se lo creía, no lo creía el habia vuelto esa misma tarde, habia vuelto despues de estar ausente por casi 6 años... todo era tan injusto ella habia estado estos últimos años haciendo de todo para olvidarlo y cuando por fin casi lo logra el vuelve de haber matado a oruchimaru y a itachi , vengando a su clan...

¿Y ahora ? q importaba tantas lagrimas derramadas por su ida, tantos suspiros por su ausencia, tantos años tratando de olvidarlo... ya q mas daba el estaba de vuelta, y ella sabia q no se podía resistir...

Esa tarde habia sido agetriada en especial para ella y naruto quienes fueron los primeros en enterarse de la llegada de sasuke a la aldea, sobretodo para ella q fue la encargada de curar sus heridas... por q el destino era tan cruel con ella ?

Dejo de pensar tanto y se levanto, seria mejor entrar y dormir... pero si habia decidido una cosa, por mas q le doliera dejaría q las cosas tomaran su curso y no se entrometería en la vida de sasuke a menos q tenga q ver con el equipo 7.

Eran las 12:30 del medio día cuando sasuke uchiha se levanto de su cama, tenia años q no tenia un sueño tan placentero (y como tenerlo cuando hay un maldito bastardo viviendo q fue el asesino de tu familia y para rematar hay una maldita serpiente detrás de ti) gracias a kammi-sama ya todo eso habia pasado y el habia acabado con ese par, ahora solo le quedaba una sola cosa por cumplir y es resurgir su clan, y que lugar mejor para hacerlo q la aldea donde creció y donde esta la futura madre de sus hijos...

Entro a la cocina para buscar algo de comer pero no encontró nada (despues de todo su casa habia estado abandonada todo ese tiempo)

Unmm - tendría q ir a comer algo a la calle y comprar algo de víveres..., volvió a su habitación y se vistió lo mas rápido posible, de veras tenia hambre.

Salió de su casa camino por las calles de la aldea para ver q encontraba de comer, pero nada todo estaba cerrado.

Que demonios ?.- se quejo el uchiha mientras inspeccionaba los locales cerrados - ¿y ahora por q muerda esta todo cerrado?

Por q hoy es el día en que el tercer hokage salvo la aldea - le respondió una voz femenina detrás de el.

¿sakura?- se volteo preguntando el uchiha mientras la chica de ojos color jade lo miraba - ¿y que importa eso ? por que esta todo cerrado ? - replico sasuke.

Cierran todo el comercio el honor al tercer hokage, además ¿ uchiha y desde cuando tu comes en la calle ?- pregunto la joven haruno en tono cortante.

_´´¿Uchiha ?y desde cuando soy solo uchiha...´´_

Desde q no hay comida en mi casa - respondió el heredero del clan uchiha - o hace falta q te recuerde q ayer fue q volví a la aldea y no andaba pendiente de comprar comida.

_´´Uy q odioso y q lindo... kammi como le hago si lo amo... no puedo olvidarlo...´´_**(INNER: VAMOS SAKURA NO DEJES Q TE GANE, PÁGALE CON LA MISMA MONEDA ANDA, VAMOS TU PUEDES)**

Si quieres te puedo dar comida, no tengo problema - dijo sakura así como quien no quiere la cosa con un tono de superioridad (no lo iba dejarlo morir de hambre, pero tampoco volvería a tratarlo como lo hacia antes... no, no se lo merecía)

Unmm si quieres !- contesto sasuke con indiferencia, el era orgulloso pero en estos momentos necesitaba algo de comer urgentemente - Claro esta, no quiero ser una molestia para ti...- si ella queria jugar a ser la chica cortante el también le seguiría el juego para ver quien ganaría.

_´´Jajajajaja seria una perfecta uchiha - ¿un momento en q pienso ?, aunque pensado bien no estaría mal tomar en cuanta a sakura para ser mi esposa y madre de mis herederos. Es fuerte, inteligente, hermosa, fastidiosa... nada q no pueda soportar jajaja.´´_

Ja no seas tonto y sígueme, debes estar muriendo de hambre, despues de todo ayer no te vi probar un solo bocado - dijo sakura con una sonrisa de triunfo dibujada en su rostro mientras le indicaba a sasuke por donde seguirla. **(INNER : kya sasuke y yo sólitos en mi casa...)** ´´_olle no molestes ahora y olvida q va a pasar algo entre sasuke-kun y yo´´._**(INNER : ya lo veremos sakurita, ya lo veremos)**

Llegaron a la casa de los haruno, era una casa sencilla pero acogedora, sasuke le penso que se parecía mucho sakura, llegaron a la cocina, sakura le indico sasuke que tomara asiento mientras ella preparaba algo de comida.

Al cabo de 30 minutos sakura estaba sirviendo un delicioso almuerzo, inmediatamente sakura termino de servir, sasuke dio las gracias y empezó a devorar.. ( el pobre tenia mas de un día entero sin probar un bocado de comida, comía como un saiyajin)

Comiendo así te pareces a Naruto - Comento sakura con una sonrisa malvada, haciendo enojar a sasuke y lo hizo con todo el propósito del mundo.

Jamas vuelvas comparar al perdedor ese conmigo ok !- reprendió sasuke enojado..

Anda ya vale termina de comer y has como que si no dije nada - dijo sakura aun con la sonrisita - que genio !

Al los 5 minutos ya sasuke se habia terminado la comida; realmente estaba rica la comida, y eso que el no calificaba de buena cualquier comida, solo una era buena para el y era la su madre, pero la de sakura hacia competencia.

_Otro punto a tu favor... si sigues así tal vez te elija a ti...-_ Penso sasuke mientras observaba a sakura recoger la mesa - _a ver, a ver tratare de saber que a sido de ella en estos últimos años..._

Unmm Sakura ¿ puedo preguntarte algo ?- pregunto sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa.

Creo que ya lo estas haciendo pero bueno... - contesto sakura mientras le ofrecía un poco de te verde.

¿Que has hecho en estos últimos años? - pregunto el peliazul mientras tomaba un poco de su te.

Y para q quieres sabes eso ?- pregunto intrigada sakura.

Eso no es una respuesta - comento el portador de sharingan con un toque de arrogancia única de su persona - además es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta anda responde.

**(INNER : aparte de pasar todos estos años llorando por ti...) ´´**_y esperarte como una tonta´´_

Pues e entrenado mucho con tsunade-sama y estoy trabajando ahora en el hospital de la aldea - contesto sakura par luego tomar un sorbo de su te verde

Ya veo,te a entrenado un sannin eso quiere decir que eres muy poderosa ¿verdad? - comento el uchiha.

_´´si definitivamente tu eres a quien quiero como mi esposa ´´ ´´ y si que lo serás sakura haruno o mejor dicho Sra. Uchiha´´_

jajajaja olle a ti también te entreno un sannin, es mas fue el mas poderoso de los sannin, pero como poderoso malvado... - comento haruno con arrogancia recordando q por culpa de ese sannin sasuke se fue de la aldea.

No hace falta q hablemos de oruchimaru, el ya quedo en el pasado ahora tenemos q preocuparnos por nuestro futuro - fue diciendo el uchiha mientras tomaba la mano de la chica haruno y acercaba mas y mas a su rostro al de ella.

Sasuke... yo...- sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, como le hacia esto si tan solo tuviera una idea de como lo lloro y sufrió por su culpa y hay estaba el jugando con ella... definitivamente prefería que la ignorara antes que jugara con ella como ella pensaba que estaba haciendo, no era justo ella no se lo merecía ; pero como separarse de si se sentía como ensueño cuando el se acercaba mas y mas...

_**bueno, bueno este es el primer capitulo, disculpa por no haber quedado tan bueno como esperaba pero mi musa se fue a pasear y me dejo... sau2, besos, los quiero...**_


	2. nuevas misiones

**Restaurando mi clan**

**Capitulo 2 :** nuevas misiones

Ambos se encontraba sentados en la mesa tipo japonesa (esas q son bajista), ella se encontraba inmóvil y el inclinando hacia ella, ya sus narices rozaban.

Sakura no sabia que hacer, hay estaba el, la persona que amo con todas sus fuerzas estaba hay apunto de darle un beso, era todo lo que habia soñado siempre.

_¿dios acaso solo esta jugando conmigo ? y si me dejo llevar ? ya no quiero sufrir por el, ya no mas... _**(INNER :no seas tonta sakura no lo permitas) **_de que lado estas ? primero quieres que no deje que me haga sufrir y luego que suceda algo con el y ahora no... decídete._

Sasuke por favor - fue lo único que logro decir sakura, mientras el la ignoraba perfectamente -¿_ por que siempre hace eso, por que me ignora ?_ - sasuke - volvió a repetir sakura mientras se levantaba - ¿por que demonios haces esto ?

¿Hacer que ?- pregunto sasuke haciéndese el desentendido _Grrr es una tonta ¿para que demonios se aparto ._

Solo vete - dijo sakura con desespero - necesito estar sola - musito casi en susurro que sasuke pudo oír perfectamente, mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la casa y le abria la puerta a sasuke.

Olle que te pasa - pregunto el único heredero del clan uchiha antes de salir de la casa.

Nada - respondió ella - solo quiero estar sola - dijo esto ultimo cerrando la puerta y derrumbándose tras ella.

Sasuke quedo petrificado no entendia por la repentina actitud de sakura para con el... mejor seria irse a su casa mañana trataría de hablar con ella.

Ella se encontraba recostada detrás de la puerta con la cabeza entre sus piernas , no lloraba, no queria hacerlo, pero si estaba afectada. _Quien demonios se creía el que era para venir despues de todo por lo que habia pasado y tratar de besarla. Y que hay de su __**inner**__, traidora esa no se sabia de que lado estaba y la hacia malas jugadas. _**(INNER : no soy una traidora.) **_¿no entonces a que demonios juegas ?_se ve una sakura y a su inner discutiendo en la mente de sakura**) INNER : TONTA tu sufriste por el y el ahora parece que quiere algo contigo, pues has que sufra para conseguirlo) **_¿que quieres decir con eso ? _**que tengas algo con el, pero que se lo pongas difícil mensa.**

Sakura levanto la cabeza en ella se podía apreciar una mirada muy peculiar... tal vez su inner tenia razón.

Eran las 8 AM y el equipo 7 se encontraba reunido en el lugar donde conocieron a su sensei (no el salón o aula, si no la terraza donde dijeron que queria en el futuro lo recuerdan). Naruto se encontraba sentado hablando tranquilamente con sakura de lo bien que le iba en su relación con Hinata, con quien ya tenia meses saliendo, mientras sasuke veía hacia el cielo y solo se limitaba a escuchar, no habia cruzado palabras con la kunoichi mas que unos buenos días.

Ya eran las 11 AM y no habia rastro de kakashi (la verdad no entiendo, si saben que va llegar tarde para que llegan puntual a la hora que dijo, mejor llegan con 5 horas de retraso y lo esperan 2 horitas mas), cuando por fin se digno aparecer escaso su retraso diciendo que como se habia conseguido un gato negro en el camino y por eso decidió tomar el camino largo (disculpen la falta de originalidad pero es que mi musa anda perdida la muy...) 

y cual será nuestra mision ? pregunto el mas imperativo del equipo mientras sus compañeros se limitaban a prestar atención a su sensei.

Nuestra mision se trata de proteger a la heredera de un gran clan de la aldea oculta entre las montañas, la heredera se llama sunshine yamko del clan yamko, nuestra mision es llevarla sana y salva desde una aldea cercana hasta la aldea oculta entre las montaña donde esta su hogar, su tiene 17 años.

Y por que razón se encuentra por aquí?- pregunto sasuke.

El clan yamko tiene muchos enemigos que quieren matar a la heredera por eso la trajeron a escondida al país del fuego, pero ya es hora que regrese a su hogar.

Y bien donde esta ella, mientras mas rápido empecemos mejor - dijo sakura mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponía en marcha seguida por naruto, quien hizo lo mismo.

Por cierto sasuke - dijo kakashi antes de que el uchiha se pusiera en marcha - bienvenido al equipo, créeme no era lo mismo sin ti - dijo el junnin mientras se encaminaba tras de sus alumnos y sonrío por debajo de la mascara.

Sasuke mostró una media sonrisa y siguió a su sensei.


	3. el ninja de mirada oscura y la joven

**Capitulo 3 :el ninja de mirada oscura y la joven de cabello lila.**

Habia pasado ya medio dia de cuando partieron desde la aldea oculta entre las hojas cuando por fin divisaron en el paisaje una pequeña aldea, era realmente pequeña ya que en ella solo habian 3 casas, todo estaba muy tranquilo, cosa extraña ya que en la aldea se encontraba alguien importante por eso la seguridad era primordial. Kakashi, sasuke y naruto se pusieron en guardia mientra sakura se quedo tranquila entre los tres. Los cuatro lo habia sentido, hubo un ligero ruido entres los arboles, solo que no sabian de donde exactamente provenia (_les recuerdo que estan en un bosque),__ otro ruido mas, por lo visto habia mas de una persona o eran clones, sin importar lo que fuera eso estaba hay y el equipo 7 estaba preparado para atacar_.

De repente varios reflejos rodearon al equipo equipo 7, para luego posarse alrededor del equipo comandado por kakashi, se trataba de un jutsu de clonacion y el dueño de tal jutsu era un hombre con traje de ninja de color negro y gris.

¿Olle con que quieres jugar en manada ? - grito exitado naruto - pues asi sera, chicos este es mio - dijo el rubio iperactivo mientras hacias su clones.

No me hace falta mis clones para pelear como se debe- dijo el ninja anonimo mientra hacia desapareser sus clones y en un rapido movimiento y engañando la defensa de los tres se apodero de la chica la cual se veia indefensa entre los tres ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, pero asi como rapidamente el hizo ese movimiento tambien los tres ninjas de la aldea de la hoja habian acorralado al ninja y lo tenian a su merced, bueno casi, el tenia a sakura.

Y a eso le llamas pelear como se debe - le grito naruto - apoderandote la camarada del enemigo ? a eso se le llama cobardia.

Quienes son y que quieren en esta aldea- pregunto el anonimo, ingnorando a naruto - respondan ya y con la verdad si no quieren a la joven muerta.

Somos ninjas de la aldea de la hojas y estamos cumpliendo una mision, ahora sueltala - testifico kakashi traquilo mientra bajaba la guardia.

Ya sabes lo que quieres - hablo el uchiha - ahora sueltala si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta, dolorosa y segura.

¿Como me consta que no son impostores ?- sea quien fuese ese ninja no confiaba en nadie.

Por que nadie mas sabe el paradero de sunshane mas que tsunade-sama y nosotros tres, shanon- comento kakashi aun con mas traquilidad que la vez anterior.

El ninja solto a sakura y se quito la mascara que lo cubria diciendo - mis mas sinceras disculpa hermosa joven.

Sakura por su parte se quedo sin habla al ver el rostro del joven, era un hombre de aproximadamente 19 años, de tes blanca, ojos negro que eran intensos e interesantes , su cabello era delo mismo color (se lo imaginan que sexy, solo que sasuke dios es mejor...).

_Por kammi - _penso con cara de tonta**INNER : siiiiiiii que sexy, y encantador y guapo y atractivo y ¿ sasuke ? ¿ quien es sasuke ? hayyyy si sasuke-kun tanperfecto T.T LO AMOOO TANTO...)**

Espero no haberle causado ningun daño - dijo el chico mientras sakura negaba con la cabeza y volteba a ver al uchiha que su inner por desgracia le recordo, con cara de te odio pero te amo.

Se puede saber quien demonios es este tipo kakashi-sensei? pregunto entre un poco intrigado y enfadado naruto, sasuke por su parte veia a al joven con cara de ´´ te voy a matar si no dejas de dirigirle la palabra a mi futura esposa´´

pues se me olvido nombrarlo naruto, veran el es el encaragado de cuidar y proteger a sunshine, es como su guarda espalda - repondio kakashi - bien shannon y donde se encuentra sunshane hay que llevarla cuanto antes a su aldea natal.

Ella se encuentra refugiada en una de esas casas - dijo mientras dejaba de prestarle atencion a sakura y se la prestaba ahora al lider del equipo- pero creo que sera mejor partir mañana por la mañana pues ya esta oscureciendo. ( si estubieron viajando medio dia y partieron de la aldea a las 11 : 30 am gracias a la puntualidad de su sensei ). 

si es cierto, seria peligroso y arriesgado segir en la ocuridad - comento kakashi.

Perfecto siganme por aqui -ordeno el joven ninja de ojos negros.

Llegaron a una de las casas y entraron - y quien mas aparte de ustedes esta en esta ladea - pregunto con arrogantemente sasuke.

Solos nosotros dos - los aldeanos de aqui no se donde se encuentran, cuando nosotros llegamos aqui esto estaba solo.

Shannon quienes son estas personas ? - pregunto una voz femenina que provenia de una puerta, se trataba de una joven de cabello ondulado de color lila ( un lila asi como el de trunks, mi amorsooote tengo tiempo que no escribo de ti) y ojos del mismo color, de tes blanca como la nieve, era realmente hermosa y atractiva.

Naruto estaba babiando de tan solo verla, a kakashi le parecia linda pero no le llamaba mucho la tension ( ¿a este no le gusta nadie es que ? ) , a sasuke le parecio sumamente atractiva la joven, bueno en realidad la miraba con mucho interes, cosa que sakura noto y casi le arranca los ojos a sasuke.

Ellos son las persona que contratamos en la aldea oculta de la hoja para protegerte - respondio el joven ninja.

¿Contratamos ? sabes que olvidalo que hagan lo que tengan que hacer yo me voy a la abitacion, ya estoy harta de todo esto- dijo la joven heredera del clan yamko algo arrogante seguida de su guarda espalda.

Bien cada uno de nosotros hara un turno de tres hora durante la noche, tu sakura te encargaras de vigilar que hace sunshane - ordeno kakashi mientras sacaba su libro (nunca falta) - bien quien de ustedes dos tomara la primera hora - pregunto el junnin mientra naruto le dirigia una mirada de odio.

Lo tomare yo - hablo el uchiha serio como el solo.

Bien si me necesitan estare en alguna abitacion leyendo- comento el lider del equipo mientras se retiraba.

Si yo ire a dormir un rato sakura-chan, saskuke-teme- dijo naruto mientras bostezaba con pereza y seguia al junnin.

Por fin se habien quedado solos desde lo sucedido ayer, sakura queria irse lo mas rapido posible entes de montarsele encima al uchiha y matarlo a besos.

Yo voy a ver que esta haciendo sunshane - dijo la joven kunoichi pero antes de salir el uchiha la agarro por la cintura y se poso tras de ella y le susurro al oido.

¿De que escapas sakura ? pregunto con voz ronca, cosa que hizo sakura derretirse.

**(inner : vamos sakura fuerzas no te dejes vencer con unos susurritos al oido.)**

No escapo de nada - dijo tratando de safarse del agarre de sasuke-kun, facilitando que este la voltiara haciendo que quedaran cara a cara (dios que envidia), el aprovecho el momento y la beso con intensidad. **( inner : sakura, sakura reacciona, hey escuchame, sakuraaaaa)** ella se dejo llevar pero de repente reacciono y se separo de el, lo miro a los ojos confundida, mientras el la veia divertido. Poso una mano tras la cabeza de ella y la volvio a besar con mas intesidad aun.


End file.
